Indescribable Adventure!
by Shikaido Yuki
Summary: It's all started when Daisuke saw an injured girl, unconscious in front of his house. Love, Humor, Magic... all of it in here! R & R please... ENDED with a bonus chapter.
1. New Comer

DN Angel Fan Fic  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of DN Angel character except Chiharu Takizawa.  
  
Okay... so..., '...' for thoughts, "..." for the usual dialogue, (...) for Daisuke's thoughts, /.../ for Dark's thoughts.  
  
CHAPTER 1  
  
Strange Girl, Weird Power, Indescribable Situations  
  
It was the usual day... the sun was shining... the wind blew...  
  
But there was something different in front of Niwa's house.  
  
Daisuke walked slowly towards his home... thinking.  
  
(Dark? Hoi! Dark!)  
  
Dark grumbled inside Daisuke's mind and half-willing to answer it. /Wh...what? Oahemm.../  
  
Daisuke stunned at his place. He stared at his house like it some kind of... something bad. He was surprised because a beautiful, young girl, sat right in front of his house. She looked tired and needed some help. But the redhead boy didn't do anything.  
  
(Why is there a girl in front of our house?)  
  
/A girl?! Is she hot?/  
  
(Daaark!!) Daisuke slapped his forehead. He could only hear the older boy inside him laughing. (She looked like she needs some help...)  
  
Then, Daisuke knelt beside the girl and tried to wake her up from her sleep. Yes, she was sleeping. But there were wounds all over her.  
  
"Umm? Miss...? Please, wake up..." said the redhead boy, gently shook the girl's body.  
  
But there was no response.  
  
/Daisuke?!!!! What are you doing?!!! Get her in the house NOW!!! She's injured! You _baka_ boy!!!/ exclaimed Dark angrily.  
  
"Oh... okay..."

"Ouch! Where... where am I?" said the girl confused. She was laying on Daisuke's bed in Niwa's house. She was in Daisuke's room, exactly.  
  
She stared unknowingly at the white ceiling... her smooth, fair skin... it looked like it's glowing. Her long, weirdly, blue hair... was tied in low pony tail. Her hair's length was almost until her hips! 

And that's the time when the youngest of Niwa came in.  
  
"Hey... are you alright?" said Daisuke tenderly. He was carrying a tray on his hand. He smiled widely to the girl on his bed.  
  
"Hai... I'm better now. Who are you? Where am I?" she replied confusedly, forced her body to the sitting position.  
  
Daisuke sat beside her, "You're in the Niwa's house. In my room, 'xactly. And my name is Daisuke Niwa. What's yours?"  
  
/Go! Daisuke! Go!/  
  
(Shut up, Dark!)  
  
"Chiharu. Chiharu Takizawa," said the girl. She was holding her head. "May I know... who's _Dark_?"  
  
Daisuke was shocked. He didn't expect that an unknown girl could know his secret!! He blushed hardly... and couldn't came up for any thoughts to avoid Chiharu's 'innocent' question.  
  
/What _is_ she? How did she know about me?/  
  
"Um... what are you talking about, Takizawa-san...?" said Daisuke in confusion.  
  
"Chiharu please," the redhead boy just nodded. "I can see it all in your eyes."  
  
/Yes! Great! I'm famous..!/  
  
(Dark! _C'mon_! We got to tell Mom, or Dad... or Grandpa. We could be in a huge trouble!)  
  
Suddenly, Niwa Emiko came into the room. She smiled sweetly to Chiharu, who also gave a warm, thankful smile.  
  
Emiko stood in front of Chiharu and began to ask her some question, "Hi... I suppose, Daisuke had told you about us. Can you tell us about you?"  
  
"Well... My name's Chiharu. I've told him," she looked directly at Daisuke's eyes and continued, "I'm 14."  
  
/Four... Fourteen?!!/  
  
"You're the same age as I do!!" said Daisuke without thinking.  
  
Chiharu only smiled.  
  
Daisuke who was confused right then. He gave her mom 'she-knows-about- Dark look'. Thankfully, Emiko captured it right away.  
  
"Um... Chiharu-san... have you ever heard about Dark Mousy? The Phantom Thief?" asked Emiko carefully. She sat on the bed and gave Daisuke a sign, that he should leave them alone. The redhead boy only nodded and went out from the room silently.  
  
"No... I just know because the redhead boy talking to him inside his mind. But I didn't know that Dark is a phantom thief."  
  
"How did you know that?" said Emiko again in calm tone. She didn't want to make this Chiharu girl... how can I say it... _confused_?  
  
"I see it all in his eyes... what's his name? Daisuke?" Emiko nodded. "Yeah. And I saw it all. About Dark. About him. About his feelings. I often do it, though... maybe because of it..."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Sorry... but I can't tell you about that, Mrs. Niwa," said Chiharu. Still, she was using her innocent tone. Who knew what's in her mind? Could be anything...  
  
"Well... I supposed it isn't fair that you know about out darkest secret, about Dark. Then, we don't know about yours, right?" said Kosuke all of a sudden at the door.  
  
"Well, Mr. Niwa Kosuke, the world is not fair," replied Chiharu calmly. She's smart. She could avoid any of Emiko's and Kosuke's question... with _no_ difficulties.  
  
"But we can at least make the world fairer," said Kosuke, smart.  
  
The girl could only sighed and forcefully replied the question. "I don't know how to place this right, but... maybe I _could_ talk to someone about this. To a mature. To a grown-up person.  
  
"I didn't know how or why I became like this. It's definitely _not_ because of my family... but I don't know any further because my parents have died a long time ago.  
  
"Just... one day, when I was 12, I felt something different inside me. A jolt in my chest... it was hurt. I lived with my mom's sister, my _aunt_ back then. She said I could be having a heart attack. But it can't be. I'm still too young.  
  
"Still, with that pain in my chest, I forced myself to have a bath. I thought, maybe it could _at least_ threw the pain away. And what I got it's unexpected." She gave a long sigh and was staring at the floor.  
  
The Niwas in the room looked concerned. Finally, a female voice came out, "What... what happened, Chiharu-san?"  
  
Chiharu took a gulp and answered it, "I underestimated that pain. The bath made my pain easier to handle, though. But I felt something really wrong at midnight. I could hear the wind clearer... and when I awoke my dog, Hikaru... Something really weird happened."  
  
"What is it, Chiharu-san?"  
  
"I knew what it was _talking_ about. I could hear it clearly. I _even_ could tell anything by just _seeing_ an object. Because of that, I was isolated at school. My friends kept away from me... they think I'm a _weirdo_. It wasn't pleased at all. The power makes me understand life deeper. But... because of that too, when I was taking a holiday here, at Japan, assassins from some weird organization attacked me they also attacked my family and killed them before. That's why I'm here. I escaped. The only thing I was thinking about in my mind was _you_," she paused a sec, erasing tears that filled up her eyes.  
  
"The Niwas. When I first saw Dark on TV, I knew all about him. The Niwas' curse, bloodline... and all of that..." then, she cried.  
  
Emiko... seeing Chiharu cried, made her 'mother-sensing' grew. She hold Chiharu in her arms, trying to comfort her. It was all to difficult for the young girl.

Her conditions is almost the same as Daisuke... but worse. She didn't have anyone to rely on. All of the reality broke her heart. All of it. To pieces.

When the Niwas and Chiharu were having dinner, Emiko said something that made everyone (except herself and Kosuke) surprised.  
  
"Now... because of the conditions at this present... I really want Chiharu-san to live with us for a while," she said loudly with a wide smile.  
  
"What?! Why..?! How?!" shouted Chiharu and Daisuke at the same time.  
  
About Daiki... well... his eyes only went wider and wider and wider... like it could popped out from his scull. (0-0);;  
  
"Please, Chiharu-san. Tell us where you lived previously. We'll take your stuffs and put it here," said Emiko again. Kosuke, who sat 'peacefully' beside her only took a zip of a water. He didn't say anything at all.  
  
"No! I mean.... I can't accept your kind offer... but..." said Chiharu panic.  
  
"You could die if you don't. Your life is in danger," said Kosuke surprisingly.  
  
Chiharu blushed a little and finally nodded, "Okay. Thank you very much, Mrs. Niwa and Mr. Niwa. I knew that I find someone to rely on here." She smiled tenderly to the parents.  
  
"You should go to school. And I suppose you don't have any stuff to take right now, right? You have your laptop and your cell phone here. I'll take you for shopping tomorrow," said Emiko kindly.  
  
"Thank you very much again," said Chiharu. She stood up and bowed a little.  
  
"And... there's only one problem left..." said Kosuke calmly.  
  
"No problem, Kosuke-chan! Of course Daisuke doesn't mind if Chiharu sleeps in his room!" said Emiko with a loud voice, _and_ a grin. 

The effect of her sentence was... Chiharu 'turned' into stone, and Daisuke just throw all the water in his mouth to the floor.  
  
/Yay!!! Great job, Daisuke!!!/ said Dark cheerfully in Daisuke's mind. It seemed like he was jumping all over.

TO BE CONTINUED!!  
  
(A/N: Koenichiwa, minna-san! This is actually not the first fan fic I've written... I'm crazy about writing right now!! Anyway, please review. Your comments are the most important thing to me. I'll update the story in no time 'coz I'm having summer holiday right now. Oh yeah... one more thing... please, please, don't throw flames at me, okay?(T-T) and... if you have write a story about anything please write it down in your reviews. I really appreciate that. Ja ne! See you real soon!) 


	2. Code Red! Code Red!

DN Angel Fan Fic  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of DN Angel character except Chiharu Takizawa.  
  
Summaries:  
  
Daisuke found a girl in front of his house and helped her! Emiko also wants the girl to stay at their house, and share the room with Daisuke!!! What's going to happen?  
  
CHAPTER 2  
  
Code Red! Code Red!  
  
Finally, Chiharu and Daisuke shared a room together. Well, they did it because they were forced. But look at the bright side, Dark's happy.  
  
"Tomorrow is your first day at Azumano Junior High School, please don't tell anyone about the situation here, okay?" asked Daisuke when they were laying on the bed, together.  
  
Daisuke was wearing a T-shirt and shorts. Same as Chiharu. "Why? You have a girlfriend?" she said, teasing Daisuke off.  
  
"No!! I mean... I..." said the redhead boy confusedly. His face was so red, like a tomato.  
  
"It's okay. I won't tell the kids too. It could be a big controversial. Beside... I don't really need school anyway.."  
  
"What do you mean? You have to continue your school although the assassins are chasing you to death!"  
  
"No... I've graduated from college."  
  
Daisuke's chin fell off. "Wh... WHAT?! What... what..."  
  
"Criminal Psychology, Law, and Design. Just that. The difficult one is only Law, the others were so easy. I graduated just six months ago," replied Chiharu calmly.  
  
"Wow. You sound just like Hiwatari," said Daisuke dreamily.  
  
/Why do you remember him in a time like this?! Talk to her, Tiger!/ shouted Dark crazily in his mind.  
  
"Daisuke? Who's Hiwatari?" said Chiharu. She was waving her hand in front of Daisuke's face.  
  
"Oh! He's a friend... at school. He finished college too."  
  
/Friend my butt! He's a policeman, no, _High Commander_ who is chasing us to death!!/  
  
"A friend and a policeman that after you. What a situation..." said Chiharu with a long sigh. "Especially he's a High Commander..."  
  
"Yeah. But he's actually really kind. His dad pushes him.."  
  
"Oh yeah? I think it's not the only reason, Daisuke. Maybe there's something special inside him.." Chiharu stared at the white ceiling for a moment. "Forget about it...! Let's just sleep."  
  
Without waiting for Daisuke's answer, she fell asleep immediately.  
  
/Maybe she knows about that../  
  
(What is that?)  
  
/Forget it. I'm gonna sleep./  
  
(...)

-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The next day at Azumano School..  
  
"Hi. My name is Chiharu Takizawa. Starting today, I'm gonna be your classmate," said Chiharu cheerfully in Daisuke's class that day. The school outfit looked gorgeous when she wore it. She's really beautiful.  
  
The boys inside the class were whispering around, admired her beauty (well, who doesn't?)... except for Daisuke, of course. He's in love with Risa, remember?  
  
"You can sit where ever you want, Ms. Takizawa," said the teacher.  
  
Chiharu looked around for a moment. She could saw they boys were pointing at the empty chair beside them. Finally, she walked to Riku's desk, and sat right next to her.  
  
The short-haired twin was quite surprise. Chiharu gave her a smile, and she could only nodded.  
  
Then they continue the lessons like they used to be.  
  
Well... the only thing isn't perfect in Chiharu is that she IS perfect. The perfection of perfect. (A/N: Sorry to make you confused by the sentence...)  
  
For that _looonnggg_ afternoon, the bell rang. Meaning that they will have the afternoon break.  
------------------------------

"Hi! My name is Harada Risa, nice to meet you. And this is Harada Riku, my twin sister," said Risa to Chiharu, introducing herself.  
  
"Oh.. nice to meet you too, Harada-san. I suppose you all know my name, right?" replied Chiharu politely.  
  
"Well, let's have lunch with us, Takizawa-san!" asked Risa cheerfully to the blue-haired maiden in front of her.  
  
"Please call me Chiharu. Thank you for your kind offer, Harada-san."  
  
Risa and Riku only smiled and nodded. Chiharu gave a glance to Daisuke, but he didn't know it. He was 'playing' with Saehara.  
  
"So... how do you take care of yourself? I mean... your hair, your skin... your everything is so perfect. You're smart, too!" said Risa.  
  
"Just be happy with all you've got. It will make you beautiful," replied Chiharu.  
  
When Risa wanted to say another word, Riku cut it, "Wow!! You got the same meal as Daisuke's! The position... all of it!"  
  
Risa looked at Chiharu's lunch and also said the same kind of thing.  
  
'_Oh dear. I'm gonna be in a big trouble if they find out_!!!' Chiharu thought panicky. "Um... it's just a coincedence, Harada-san...!"  
  
"No...! It mustn't be! I'm gonna ask Niwa-kun," said Riku. She stood up and walked to Daisuke's desk. Chiharu could only looked Riku in panic.  
  
Well, they had a little chat. And then, Riku just exclaimed, "WHAATT?!!! IS THAT TRUE?!" The poor Daisuke just nodded firmly.  
  
"What's true, Riku?" asked Risa curiously.  
  
"He... he... Daisuke... li... lives.. with Chiharu..." replied Riku unclearly. But Risa could hear it.  
  
Her eyes grew bigger and her chin fell off. (o-0);;;  
  
"YOU GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!" Risa finally exclaimed. "Did you do something to her, Niwa-kun?!"  
  
The youngest Niwa could only shook his head and said weakly, "I said it... my mom asked her. We also refused it too, but we can't. You know my mom. Once she made a decision, who could change it?"  
  
"Beside, we're only friends. Not in any relationship. Honest," said Chiharu, putting a small piece of omelet into her mouth.  
  
"..."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Boy..! You sure have a lot of fans...!" said Chiharu on the way home with Daisuke. They went home together, of course.  
  
"They are not my fans, okay! Stop teasing me!!"  
  
"Okay, okay... Um... about that Hiwatari you were talking about. Which one is Hiwatari?"  
  
"What? You like him?" said Daisuke with a smirk.  
  
"I haven't even know his appearance..."  
  
"He's the blue-haired guy with glasses who sat at the back of the class. He's so cold and also has a lot of fans. Satisfied?"  
  
"Haha!! You're so funny! I knew who's Hiwatari all the time, Daisuke. Remember that I have that power?" Chiharu laughed until she cried. "But I could tell that he's lonely.."  
  
"He IS. Now, let's don't talk about this. The day after tomorrow is the school vacation. Please don't screw it up for me, okay? At least... please don't disturb me and Harada."  
  
"If that's what you want... but which Harada do you mention?"  
  
"Risa. The long haired one."  
  
"You have a crush on her."  
  
Daisuke blushed and nodded weakly.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Finally, the vacation day arrived. Boy, it seemed like forever!  
  
The all went to a mountain. Their teacher said, that they were gonna have a picnic. Who would want to have a picnic on a mountain? No one! It's cold, snowy, etc...  
  
They hiked and hiked and hiked 'til all of them were tired. Well, not all of them. Daisuke seemed happy. It also took no effects on Riku, Chiharu, and Hiwatari.  
  
Suddenly, a hard wind blew and Risa's cap flew to a tree.  
  
"Whoaa! My cap!! What should I do?? It's my favourite cap..." she said. She turned to Daisuke and with puppy-dog eyes asked him for some help. "Niwa... can you please, take it for me..?"  
  
Chiharu who walked with Riku realized that the girl next to her didn't like her sister's act.  
  
"But the tree is too far, Harada-san.." replied Daisuke.  
  
And before he could finish his sentence, Chiharu shouted, "Riku! Stop it! Riku!!"  
  
Riku climbed the fence and trying to grab the cap from the tree's branch. It was difficult because she was too short.  
  
_And_ she's clumsy. She lost her grip and fell down with Daisuke (he grabbed Riku's bag) and Chiharu who tried to grab Daisuke's back pack.  
  
_BRUK! BRAK! GLUNDUNG!  
_  
"Iteee...!" said Riku painfully. "Where are we?"  
  
"Don't know. Wow, we fell deep enough..." replied Chiharu. "Do you know where we should go?"  
  
"Nope," Daisuke shook his head. "Looks like we're lost... but relax. We'll find a way to get up there..."  
  
When Riku tried to stand up, she felt pain in her ankle. '_Ouch! My ankle hurts...!_' she closed her eyes. '_No way! I couldn't had... sprained my ankle!_'  
  
"Riku? Can you stand up?" asked Chiharu.  
  
"I'm fine! I'm fine! I could stand up with my right foot!"  
  
"Right foot... Harada?" said Daisuke.  
  
"I just sprained my left ankle a little bit! No touchy!" she exclaimed. Chiharu could only saw her with sweet drops.  
  
"C'mon, Harada. I'll carry you," said Daisuke kindly.  
  
"No... no way! I'm heavy, you know!" she tried to avoid it.  
  
"It's okay..." Daisuke took off his gloves by his hand. "It seemed like sooner or later there's gonna be fog. We have to meet the group ASAP."  
  
"Look out! I'm heavy!"  
  
"It's okay, hop on.."  
  
"I told you, I'm heavy!"  
  
"Hai, hai..."  
  
"Riku! Just stop it, okay? No girl want to be heavy...! You're strange," said Chiharu sharply.  
  
Riku only saw Chiharu in shock. Well, you don't know how _EVIL_ Chiharu is if she's angry... or annoyed... like right then.  
  
"Calm down, girls. We'll almost there...!" said Daisuke when he and Chiharu (Riku was carried by Daisuke) climbed up the hill.  
  
"Wait, Niwa! Why do we have to go there in a hurry?" asked Riku.  
  
"So we can get your feet healed faster, Harada-san," replied Chiharu.  
  
For the past 10 minutes later, the youngest Niwa didn't talk at all.  
  
"Harada? Can you please get down for a while? The ground is flat right now," asked Daisuke tired.  
  
"Don't call me Harada! I don't know that you call me or Risa..!" said Riku clear enough.  
  
Suddenly, Daisuke's face became red and he ran to a bush near by. Chiharu, who knew what's gonna happen, followed him, leaving Riku alone.  
  
"Wait! Niwa! Chiharu!" she called, but she couldn't move because of her sprained ankle.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
TO BE CONTINUED!  
  
(A/N: Wonder what's gonna happen? Well, it's definitely different from the manga.... Review please. See you.)


	3. It Shouldn't Be Like This

DN Angel Fan Fic  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of DN Angel characters except Chiharu Takizawa.  
  
Summaries:  
  
A girl's staying at Niwas' house! Then, they all went on a school vacation. Suddenly, without warning, Riku, Chiharu, and Daisuke fell down from a cliff! And surprisingly, when Daisuke heard Riku said something, he felt something different and ran! Chiharu followed him and leave Riku alone! What's going to happen?  
  
CHAPTER 3  
  
It Shouldn't Be Like This...  
  
"How could you transform in front of her?! I thought you could only transform because Risa!!!" whispered Chiharu in anger when the two of them hid behind the bush. With (Wizz) was the one who went undercover as Daisuke and showed up in front of Riku.  
  
"Niwa? Do you know the way?" asked Riku weakly. She almost fainted.  
  
"Right, With! Right!" whispered Daisuke and Chiharu behind the bush.  
  
Unfortunately, With went left.  
  
"Oh my goodness, WIIIIITH!!! You went the wrong way!!" said Chiharu, panic.  
  
"Niwa... it's starting to get dark... are you sure we went the right way..?" said Riku weakly. Riku's sprained ankle was getting worse and they went the wrong way. It's just... _wrong_. "Niwa? Please talk..."  
  
"That sound...! _Water_!" whisper Chiharu and Daisuke at the same time.  
  
Both of them ran after With and Riku, trying to save them.  
  
But it was all to late. They had fall.  
  
Chiharu and Daisuke also jumped off to save them. It was only a reflect...  
  
"Rikuuu!!!" shouted Daisuke. He almost reached her hand.  
  
Suddenly, a pair of silver wings came out from Chiharu's back and she amazingly flew. Daisuke, who's in Dark's body also flew with his black wings (With's transformation) but the one who grabbed Riku first was Chiharu.  
  
But Chiharu wasn't strong enough to carry a heavier girl, the two of them almost fell deeper if Daisuke hadn't caught them.  
  
Chiharu quickly realized, there was someone who saw them. She looked down and saw the familiar blue hair. "Hiwatari..." she whispered in anger.  
  
--------------------  
  
An hour later...  
  
"Daisuke!! Riku!!! Chiharu! Thank God you're alive!!" said all of their friends. They hugged the trio tightly.  
  
Chiharu managed to sneaked away from the tight hugs in no time. She saw Hiwatari was standing in front of a tree, alone, and walked to his place.  
  
"I supposed... you're Hiwatari Satoshi, right?" she said politely.  
  
The blue-haired boy only stared at her coldly.  
  
"I knew about him, Hiwatari-kun," said Chiharu with dangerous glare in her eyes.  
  
Hiwatari was certainly shocked, but he didn't show that much of expressions.  
  
"I... don't know what you're talking about, Takizawa-san," he finally replied coldly.  
  
"You're lying. I knew all about it. Hikari's bloodline and it's curse," said Chiharu with an unusual smile. "What's _his_ name? _Krad_?"  
  
The Hikari's descendant only remained silent.

---------------------------------------  
  
Almost a week later, Chiharu had known how Dark stole the arts... she even had followed him couple of times.  
  
One day, saw Riku was carrying some heavy boxes.  
  
"Harada? Let me help you," she said calmly.  
  
"No thanks. I can do it myself," replied Riku coldly. It seemed she still hadn't forget what happened at the cliff.  
  
"Harada! Look out!!" shouted Chiharu worriedly. "In front of you!!!"  
  
Riku was heading towards the stairs and she didn't know that because the boxes covered her eyes.  
  
With a really quick move and reflect, Chiharu pulled Riku in and that made...  
  
SHE fell down.  
  
'No! I can't fly in front of Hiwatari!!' she thought in desperate of help.  
  
Thankfully, Hiwatari managed to caught her, so she didn't exactly fell.  
  
Well, she fell ON Hiwatari.  
  
"Please, be careful.." said Hiwatari in his usual tone.  
  
"Hi... Hiwatari?!" exclaimed Chiharu in panic. Hiwatari's glasses that she was accidentally holding, broke.  
  
"Huwaa! I broke your glasses, Hiwatari-kun!" shouted Chiharu nervously.  
  
"It's okay. Just an accessories. Doesn't mean anything." Then he left.  
  
"Thank you, Hiwatari-kun!!" said Chiharu.  
  
"Chiharu?! Chiharu?! Are you alright?!" asked Riku and Daisuke at the same time.  
  
"Sorry I pushed you, Harada," said Chiharu.  
  
"Sorry?! You fell because of me!"  
  
"Riku? You fell a lot, don't you?" asked Daisuke.  
  
Riku blushed like a tomato. Then, Daisuke and Chiharu left her alone.  
  
At the way home, Hiwatari caught up with Chiharu and Daisuke.  
  
"Wanna go home together?" he asked with no tone in his voice.  
  
Daisuke only gave a glance to Chiharu, who only nodded.  
  
"O.. okay.." replied Daisuke nervously.  
  
The three of them walked towards their way home.  
  
"Yesterday...," said Hiwatari, beginning a conversation with Chiharu and Daisuke, "I made a bet with Dark."  
  
-------  
  
"Re... really? Wh... what bet?" asked Daisuke confused until Chiharu had to warn him that Hiwatari was an enemy.  
  
"He said that if he can steal the 'Night Time Yuifiria', I shouldn't disturb _him_ again."  
  
"I see..." said Chiharu.  
  
"Who do you think Dark meant by '_him_'?" asked Hiwatari with suspicion printed clearly in his face. He managed to made Daisuke... cornered.  
  
Chiharu could only saw them. She definitely couldn't do anything. It would blew up the undercover Daisuke was trying to hold on.  
  
Thankfully, Daisuke's mom came. Apparently, she just went out for shopping and heading back home.  
  
"Daisuke???" she called cheerfully. "Is he your friend? Ask him to play at our house sometimes!!"  
  
When the Hikari descendant gave a death glare to Emiko, she knew perfectly what was going on (Beside, who wants to go to Daisuke's house? It's dangerous just to get in to the living room...).  
  
"C'mon, Daisuke. Ji-chan will be worried if we don't get back soon," said Emiko clearly as a crystal.  
  
She pulled Daisuke from Hiwatari and totally forgot about Chiharu. (-o-);;  
  
"So... what do you know? I knew all about you, _and _Krad," said Chiharu when the mother and son couldn't be seen again. Her looked at Hiwatari... was indescribably dangerous.  
  
Hiwatari narrowed his eyes and replied coldly, "Who are you? I don't know what you're talking about."  
  
"Please. Don't try to fool me. Your real name is Hikari Satoshi, right?"  
  
The blue-haired guy only walked slowly, leaving Chiharu behind.  
  
'_Always like this. Boy, he should be an Ice Prince_,' she thought. She was totally annoyed by Hiwatari's reaction.  
  
After that, she headed back home, at the Niwas' Residence.  
  
"Mrs. Niwa? Do you know who was the blue-haired guy?" asked Chiharu all of a sudden to Emiko.  
  
"Um... yes. Why ask?"  
  
"It's okay. I'm just curious," said Chiharu with a smile.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
That night, Dark was going to steal the 'Night Time Yuifiria'.  
  
Chiharu also followed him, but everybody in the house knew that. They also knew that Chiharu wouldn't blew up anything 'cause she's even faster and smoother than Daisuke. She could disappear in a sec! _Cool_.  
  
Chiharu only stood up on the roof of the building. There were lots of polices in it, but they still couldn't see the _invisible_ Chiharu.  
  
Then, she heard voices coming from down stairs.  
  
After a few seconds later, she saw Dark and Hiwatari just popped up from stairs.  
  
They stupidly, _no_, Hiwatari stupidly pushed Dark to the fence and almost fell down with him.  
  
Well, Dark managed to stay on the roof, with Chiharu who only watched them...  
  
And Hiwatari could only hang in there, helplessly.  
  
Unfortunately, his wrist sprained when he helped Chiharu from falling towards the hard stairs. And he lost his grip.  
  
At least, he didn't fell because Chiharu helped him, in disguise. Not exactly in disguise 'coz she always wearing that blue-haired wig _and _blue colored contact lens.   
  
It was her real appearance. Her hair was gold, wavy... and extremely long. It reached up till her foot..! She was wearing a great-looking white dress. And... her eyes wasn't blue as they used to be. They were hazel. Beautifully hazel.  
  
"It for your help last time," she said tenderly.  
  
Then, after Hiwatari was save on the roof, a pair of silver wings came out from her back and a pair of black wings popped out from Dark's.  
  
The two of them flew and disappear in the night sky.  
  
-----------------------------------------------  
  
When they were on the way home, Dark suddenly saw Risa, standing alone on the bridge.  
  
"Hey! Chiharu! Look! It's Risa!" he said, pointing at Risa.  
  
"You should talk to her, Dark. I'll wait you at home," she replied calmly.  
  
And, they splat up. Dark went to Risa, and Chiharu was heading back home.  
  
When Dark arrived, Chiharu and him still had a little chat before he transform to Daisuke again.  
  
"So, what happened?" asked Chiharu on the balcony. She came back with blue hair and blue eyes.  
  
"Not so bad... I..."  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
"DAARRKKK!!" exclaimed Daisuke in anger. "I'm so embarrassed! Why did you kiss her?!"  
  
Chiharu had known the story from Dark previously and could only shut her ear from the 'screaming' Daisuke.  
  
"Dark!! Answer me, NOW!!" he shouted again.  
  
"Daisuke! Please...! I'm trying to sleep here, I'm tired, you know!" said Chiharu annoyed.  
---------------------------------------------------  
  
TO BE CONTINUED!!  
  
(A/N: The next chapter will have the story on its own. It also MIGHT ended there, _or_ maybe not? Anyway, please review!!)


	4. Guilt

DN Angel Fan Fic  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of DN Angel character except Chiharu Takizawa.  
  
Summaries: Well, Daisuke found an injured girl in front of his house and brought her in. Unexpected, Emiko asked her to stay for a while and she wanted Chiharu and Daisuke shared a room together! Meanwhile, Dark kissed Risa and well, you know..  
  
CHAPTER 4  
  
Guilt  
  
Suddenly, the month changed... time passed... and boom! St. White anniversary.  
  
"Daisuke?! Bring this white ribbon, will you?!" said Emiko, demanding her son to bring a white ribbon.  
  
"Very well... good bye, mom!" he said beside Chiharu and waved his hand.  
  
-  
  
"So, St. White, huh? It was said that if a boy gives a white ribbon to a girl he loves on St. White's day, then their love will never end. Is that true?" asked Chiharu when they arrived at school.  
  
"I think so," replied Daisuke.  
  
"Well, give it to Risa, then!" said Chiharu supportive. "I'm not sure how she really gonna act, but you should try..!"  
  
Daisuke only nodded and ran away from her.  
  
-  
  
"Daisuke?! Please take this curtain to the News Club, okay! I got stuff to do in the kitchen!!" shouted Saehara while giving Daisuke a black, huge, curtain.  
  
'Boy! If I keep doing like this...? When will I give the present to Harada?' thought Daisuke. He was climbing up the stairs, running as fast as he could.  
  
Suddenly, the curtain fell from his hand. It flew off to a person near the stairs.  
  
"Sorry! Sorry!" said the youngest Niwa. He pulled the curtain and shocked with who the person was inside.  
  
"Ha... Harada?! Matte, kudasai!!" he said. He managed to hold Harada Risa's hand and was willing to take the white ribbon in his pocket.  
  
Except...  
  
Yup. The ribbon WAS GONE!!!!  
  
Before he could say a thing to Harada, she had ran away and said, "Now I know what you meant by 'not just friend', Niwa! But I can't! The only one I love is Dark!"  
  
That words made Daisuke's heart broke.  
  
Suddenly, darkness was surrounding him, and that's not because of the curtain... it's because of Risa's words. And he transform into Dark.  
  
But it didn't involved the DNA, so the appearance was still Daisuke, but inside was Dark.  
  
"I can't believe it, Dark! Remember, this is Daisuke's body. So don't make a mess with it," said Chiharu.  
  
"Please! It's for revenge!" replied Dark as Daisuke, walking away from Chiharu.  
  
"I'll guard you! Don't forget about that! I'm watching! Every time you..." Chiharu paused.  
"Chiharu? What is it?" asked Dark, surprised.  
Chiharu just gave a small smile, "No... nothing. Just... don't make a mess, okay?" She blushed a little. "I... I have to go." Then, she ran towards the kitchen.  
  
/What do you think happened to her?/  
  
(Dunno... but you better give my body back! DAARRK!!) exclaimed Daisuke in anger.  
  
/C'mon. It's for revenge.../  
  
-  
  
'What was I thinking?! I certainly can't say that to Daisuke... He'll freak out for sure if he knows I am the...' she thought.  
  
Suddenly, a shadow was seen on the floor. Chiharu gasped and looked up.  
  
"Oh. It's you," she muttered.  
  
"What are you doing here? You're supposed to be helping in the kitchen," replied a cold voice.  
  
"I just need to be alone for a sec, Hiwatari-kun." Then, she walked away silently from him.  
  
-  
  
"So. Your dad came back, did he? Are you surprised?" asked Chiharu while she and Daisuke were laying on the bed.  
  
"Don't ask me! I'm not Daisuke!" exclaimed Dark. Yup. He's still in Daisuke's body.  
  
"You really need to stop yelling at me! I'm innocent...!" Chiharu pulled her blanket to a more comfortable position. "Good night."  
  
-  
  
The time passed...  
  
Dark had given Daisuke's body back..  
  
And they were waiting the next to come.  
  
Suddenly, Eternity, a girl, came into the Niwas family. She lived there since.  
  
And then...  
  
"Uugh..." the youngest Niwa muttered. He was holding his head.  
  
Chiharu quickly awoke beside him. A little bit surprised.  
  
"Are you sick?" she asked. Daisuke only nodded and threw himself back into the sleeping position.  
  
Before the girl could do anything, Eternity had done... all of it! She gave Daisuke medicines, and took care of him a little bit...  
  
The bad news was that there were two personalities in one body, so the sickness felt... twice 'sicker'. That wasn't good.  
  
"Are you sure you want to go to school today, Daisuke?" Chiharu asked concernedly when they were walking to the school.  
  
"Yeah... they have something to report today... Something REALLY important," replied the redhead boy.  
  
"I see..."  
  
-  
  
"Niwa! You're here! We're gonna have a drama!" shouted Saehara excitedly. He hugged Daisuke tightly and felt something different about him. "Daisuke? Have you got an influenza?!" Daisuke nodded. Saehara ran away from him in a dash. "HOAAA!! My greatest fear is flu! Don't ever go near me!"  
  
"What's the drama anyway?" he asked.  
  
"We took it from Ice and Snow. And you got the part, Daisuke! Congratulations!" exclaimed Saehara.  
  
'Yeah. Freedrett? Daisuke? Please...! Can't it get any worse?' Chiharu thought in annoyance.  
  
"What part?" the redhead boy asked in confusions.  
  
"Freedrett, of course! The main part! And the Elliott role goes to Hiwatari!"  
  
"But.. but!!" Daisuke tried to avoid his part. "Freedrett is..."  
  
"A girl! Yeah! We are going to make 'Males only' drama! It's the girls' idea. The like this kind of story, you know..."  
  
'Yeah, right. At least I'm not involved in this.'  
  
-  
  
"So. Are you willing to steal The Second Hand of Time?" asked Chiharu when she and Dark walked in the Crane Church. It's illegal, but they're on a mission.  
  
"Yeah. Emiko asked it," replied the purple-headed guy.  
  
"It has a connection to the role Daisuke played, right?" asked the golden-haired maiden again. As usual, Chiharu used her real appearance only at night.  
  
"He said yes," said Dark. "So, tell me. What's this 'Second Hand of Time' like?"  
  
Chiharu told him all about the story titled Ice and Snow.  
  
"Too beautiful," he muttered.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I mean..." he paused. "Well, here's the object. Let's take it and get outta here."  
  
When he ALMOST touched the Second Hand of Time, a wind brushed off! It's soooo hard!  
  
"What's all the wind about, Dark?!" exclaimed Daisuke. He got back into 'himself'.  
  
"Wind?! What do you mean?! It's..! It's sepals!!" shouted Chiharu.  
  
/Daisuke! Stop it! Daisuke! Don't touch the.. DAISUKE!!/ Dark felt like Daisuke was pulled out from him.  
  
And the wind of sepals stopped. Hiwatari, the High Commander Officer finally revealed himself behind the shadows.  
  
Dark immediately changed his appearance to himself, and both of them, Dark and Chiharu quickly jumped out of the window and flew (or ran) away.  
  
-  
  
When Dark told Emiko and Kosuke about that, yeah... you know what happened.  
  
"Relax, Emiko! Dark-san definitely gonna get him back!"  
  
-  
  
Yup. And he proofed it. He stole Daisuke's painting from Riku and fell into it with her.  
  
A day later, his hand was 'burned' just because he touched the painting.  
  
He also found about a sword called 'Wedges of Time' which also had something to do with the Ice and Dark tale, the real title of Ice and Snow.  
  
-  
  
It was about 8.15 p. m. Chiharu followed Dark to the Lasser Museum although she wasn't allowed.  
  
Anyway, she saw Krad broke the window and jumped out of it. A lot of people definitely saw that and was stunned. Why? Coz the wings were white, not black. It also meant, that the wings owner, wasn't Dark.  
  
There was bright light, and Chiharu knew exactly what was going to happened next.  
  
So, she 'flew' in front of Dark and protected him, letting the Wedges of Time pierced into her stomach. Worse, it even got Dark's arm injured.  
  
"Krad..." whispered Chiharu in pain. She threw a gasp of blood from her mouth and couldn't move at all.  
  
Finally, with all of her strength, she managed to punched Krad and fell.  
  
She hit the ground, hardly. With that wound on her stomach? No normal people could even survive.  
  
-  
  
"Miss! Miss! Wake up! Please!" shouted Hiwatari panicky without even knowing her name. He had painted Daisuke's painting again and was waiting for Dark to come out from the painting.  
  
He hold Chiharu on his chest. He was feeling... guilty. Very guilty. He was the one who stabbed her.  
  
But the one who supposed to be called just remained silent as she was unconscious.  
  
Hiwatari quickly stood up, took the Wedges of Time, then 'threw' it into the painting.  
  
Before Dark had went out from the painting, the Hikari descendant had carried Chiharu away on his arms.  
  
"Hiwatari-kun..." she whispered weakly.  
  
---------------------------------------------------  
  
TO BE CONTINUED!!  
  
(A/N: Sorry for the late update... I'm so busy with ehm, holiday stuffs. Anyway, hope you enjoy the story above!! And, please review! Your reviews are so much appreciated. One more thing... thank you to It-chan and trapedangel who sent reviews to me!! I'm so happy about that (even it's only two reviews) until I wrote this chapter between my busy holiday schedule. Ja ne!) 


	5. Lies and Love

DN Angel Fan Fic  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of DN Angel character except Chiharu Takizawa  
  
Summaries: Daisuke found a girl in front of his house, injured. Then, she began to live with him, be his friend and a genuine partner. 'Til one day, Krad stabbed her. Feeling guilty, the Hikari boy took her.  
  
CHAPTER 5  
  
Lies and Love  
  
It was a pitch, black, night.  
  
In an apartment, sat a young boy with the most amazing hair color. Blue.  
  
He sat beside his own bed, waiting for a golden-haired maiden to awoke.  
  
But it was no use.  
  
He placed his hand on the girl's wound and healed it somehow.  
  
-  
  
A blurred view came into her mind. She could saw something.. but it was unclear.  
  
"Who's that..?" she whispered weakly as she saw someone. She sat up and cleared her mind.  
  
"Are you okay, Miss?" asked Hiwatari. He was indeed, concerned about her.  
  
When she could think in a straight way again, she was stunned by the voice. "Hi... Hiwatari?! What are you...?"  
  
"Sssh... you're in my apartment. Sorry I made you injured. Can you tell me your name?" he said tenderly. It's not the usual Hiwatari. He was warm right then.  
  
Chiharu just stared at him blankly. 'Is he stupid or what?!' she thought.  
A second later, she realized what exactly happened.  
  
Of course he didn't know her..! It's not exactly 'her' he knew all the time!  
  
"Thank you, Hiwatari-kun. But I'd better leave," said Chiharu mysteriously.  
  
She moved her face so close to Hiwatari and kissed him tenderly. Yeah, a kiss on his lips. Surprisingly? Unexpectedly? Impossible? But TRUE.  
  
The blue-haired boy just stared at her in shock.  
  
She stood at the window and before she jumped, she whispered, "Good bye, Satoshi. We shall meet again."  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Chiharu!! Thank goodness!" said Emiko thankfully when Chiharu got home. "Are you injured? I heard from Daisuke that Krad stabbed you." Chiharu nodded with a smile. "Are you sure?"  
  
"Yes, Mrs. Niwa. I'm quite sure what I'm saying. Beside, the wound had already healed. Hiwatari himself, healed it," replied Chiharu calmly.  
"How?"  
  
"He took me to his apartment, and we had a little chat," said the maiden again. "But he still doesn't recognize me."  
  
"That's good. Now, why don't you go up and change..? After that, you must sleep. You and Daisuke have school tomorrow," said Niwa Emiko... motherly..?  
  
'_How terrible is the condition now?! I'm so dead like ever!!_' Chiharu thought in desperation.  
  
She had done all the things Emiko asked her to do, and she was laying on the bed beside Daisuke. He had fallen asleep long before her.  
  
She stared at the cute, redhead boy. '_He looks so peaceful when he's sleeping'_, she thought.  
  
She raised her hand and touched his cheek. "I hope you'll understand soon enough, Daisuke-kun." Then, she stood up and walked to the balcony.  
  
Unexpected, Daisuke awoke. He groaned a little and stunned, realizing that Chiharu was gone. He took a good look all over his bedroom and sighed, "Thank goodness you're still here, Chiharu-san."  
  
But the one who supposed to be called only remained silent as she watched the night sky.  
  
Daisuke quickly found himself sat beside Chiharu on the chair on the balcony. "What're you doing here? Can't sleep?" he asked.  
  
"I suppose.. not. I have something in mind," she paused. "And I have something to tell you. Before you get mad or something, I would say I'm terribly sorry, Daisuke-kun."  
  
"It's okay. What's the matter anyway?" he replied.  
  
Chiharu sighed and finally spoke, "Sorry. I lied to you and your mother."  
  
"About what?"  
  
"About that I was chased by assassins... or that kinda thing I said when I first arrived here. Will you forgive me?"  
  
The redhead boy smiled, and nodded. "I have no problem with that. People lie sometimes. But... may I ask, why?"  
  
"I'm an art, created by one of the Hikaris," she looked up at Daisuke and continued, "But unlike Krad and Dark, I don't need a body to appear, and I'm certainly not a blood curse. I am immortal. I think Hiwatari's grandmother created me. Daiki must have known her."  
  
"So... what's the problem anyway? You're an art, Dark or Krad either..." said Daisuke.  
  
But Chiharu quickly cut his sentence, "That's what I meant...! My energy is weakened... you know why Kazuko created me?" (A/N: I just made up Hiwatari's grandma's name, okay?) she continued weakly, "To separate Krad and Dark from the bloodlines."  
  
Daisuke's mimics told it all. He was surprised, shocked, and the word Chiharu previously said was unexpected. "How... ehm, How are you going to do that?" he finally spoke.  
  
"Some ritual, perhaps. But... I saw your look. You, YOU don't want Dark to be gone. Just admit it, Daisuke. You love him, I mean, as a friend, as another part of yourself, right?"  
  
Daisuke didn't answer her question. He just remained silent.  
  
"That's why I can't do it. I'll let my descendants to do the job, I suppose... I landed in a bad time, huh?" she said again.  
  
"..."  
  
"I can still be married and have kids, you know," she said with sweet drops. "Besides, I can't do it. It's not that I'm not as evil as you think I am, I don't know how yet, I'm still learning it."  
  
-------------------------------------------------------  
  
In the morning, when Chiharu and Daisuke were walking to school, they had a little chat.  
  
"Are you sure you want to let go of the wig, Chiharu-san? I mean, Hiwatari must be very suspicious about that.." said Daisuke.  
  
"No, it's okay! Besides, I like the high ponytail. Can't do it with the wig, you know," replied Chiharu cheerfully. She had let go of the wig and made her hair in high ponytail. She also changed her eye colors to brownish-golden again. Blue and golden don't match, do they?  
  
"You're doing all this stuff... again, why?"  
  
"I like it! Changes, for the better ones. Maybe I'm gonna work about the part to help you, Dark, to defeat Krad at least... but like Hiwatari does, we can't hurt him. Just erase Krad, but not Hiwatari.. you understand?" replied the girl.  
  
Daisuke only nodded.  
  
"Then...! For what we'll know... Let's go race to school!!" she shouted cheerfully.  
  
"Matte! Chiharu-san!!" yelled the youngest Niwa when Chiharu had already ran away.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Umm... Hiwatari-kun?" called Chiharu with light blush on her face. It's the noon break. As usual, Hiwatari went to the roof tops, and ate there, alone. But! Today Chiharu accompanied him.  
The other guy just stared back at her.  
  
"Do you want to go to Azumano Joy Land this Saturday? With... me?" she continued. "If you don't want to, I understand... but..."  
  
Hiwatari quickly cut her sentence, "It's okay. When?"  
  
'_Yay!! Thank you God!!_' Chiharu screamed in her head. "Umm? When...? How about ten o'clock? I'll meet you at the West Gate of Azumano Joy Land, okay?" she stopped and stood up. "I... got to go. There's a homework I haven't finished yet. Ja ne, Hiwatari-kun! I'll meet you at the Azumano Joy Land!!" she said before she disappeared at the stairs.  
  
"Seen. Very clearly," whispered Hiwatari.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Guys..! The drama is going to start! Be ready!!" shouted Chiharu. She was the co-producer indeed. And she's good at it. "Hiwatari!!" she called. Then, she walked towards Hiwatari, bringing a purple wig, just like Dark's hair. She also brought red contact lenses.  
  
"Yes?" replied the blue-haired guy.  
  
"Here's your contact lenses. Red, right? And the wig... let me put this to you," she said. She stood on her tip-toe, but still couldn't get the wig correctly on the taller male's head. Not that she's short... she IS tall, but Hiwatari is taller. "Umm? Hiwatari? Can you bow down a little?"  
  
The ice-cold boy just did what she said. And that made her job a lot easier. When she got the wig in the correct place, she said, "Yup!! Wow!! You look nice!! Anyway, I got to go...! Bye!"  
  
And the maiden just went away. Her high ponytail was swinging around her back gracefully... and from the further, she seemed to have wings. Silvery wings.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
There it went on. The drama went well, at the first place. It started to get worse after Niwa just fixed the stage lamp.  
  
"Your dress... is torn, Niwa," whispered Hiwatari, he hugged Niwa so the audiences couldn't saw the torn dress.  
  
Chiharu who quickly realized what happened, put on a dress just like Daisuke's and the wig, with in a dash. A second later, she appeared on a stage, but the light was off, so no one could saw her.  
  
She pulled Niwa to the back stage and managed to stood up beside Hiwatari in the dark. A second later, Riku turned on the lights.  
  
"Mr. Dark... I don't know what else to do... my father forbids me to go out with you... I'm sorry..." said Chiharu with all of her feelings. She really liked the drama and got memories Daisuke's lines. So, she could do it very well.  
  
Hiwatari quickly realized what happened and smiled. Just a small smile, but it was certainly a smile.  
  
"I will go to your father and ask for his permission, Freedrett," replied Hiwatari.  
  
-  
  
"What happened?" asked Daisuke confusedly at the back stage.  
  
"Chiharu went to take your role. Look..! Your dress is torn," replied Riku.  
  
"Oh my God! Thank God she went out to the stage.."  
  
"No, it's not! This drama is supposed to be for MALES only, Niwa!! What will the other students say?"  
  
"It's okay. She can act. She should be an exception. She acts a lot better than me, see?"  
  
"Yeah... you're right, Niwa-kun..."  
  
-  
  
"I love you, Freedrett... let it be a piece of memory of me for you..." said Hiwatari, placing a black feather to Chiharu's (or Freedrett's) hand.  
  
The curtain fell down, and the drama ended.  
  
"Yay!!! We did it!!! Yes!!!!!" shouted Chiharu happily, hugging Hiwatari. She didn't realized that at all (or did she?) because she was so happy.  
  
"The drama went so well, thanks, Chiharu-san," said Daisuke form behind her.  
  
"No problem! I wanted this role since the first time I saw you playing it. You could act better than me, Daisuke-kun," replied Chiharu. She had let go of her hug.  
  
"Excuse me? The last appearance to the audiences, all of the actors, please! C'mon, people!!" shouted Saehara.  
  
"Well!! It should be you, Daisuke-kun! Just a little part...!" said Chiharu excitedly, she ran away from the others to the back stage.  
  
"Wait! Chiharu-san!! My dress is...!" Daisuke tried to catch her. No use, she'd gone.  
  
And the curtain rose. WHILE Daisuke was trying to tied up his dress, and he was surprised, so he fell.  
  
AND showed up his training shorts. Now, THAT'S funny.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
A few days later, Daisuke was still in the art room, but he still, couldn't find an inspiration.  
  
Chiharu, who wanted to go home (Daisuke told her to go home first), took a slight walk in the park of Azumano Junior High.  
  
Surprisingly, he saw Hiwatari and willing to speak to him, but the next thing happened, was unpredictable.  
  
Hiwatari passed out and fell from the bench!! Daisuke, who realized that too, quickly made a dash move to his place. Chiharu was still trying to wake him up. But it was no use.  
  
-  
  
/You're gonna take him home?! Are you crazy or what?!/ shouted Dark angrily.  
  
(He needs some help.)  
  
/Emiko is gonna be angry to you.../  
  
(I'll talk to her. Besides, Chiharu could tell exactly what happened...)  
  
"Yeah... you're gonna turn me into a witness, Daisuke? No need to," said Chiharu suddenly.  
  
(What?)  
  
"Do you forget that I can read anything out of a person. I also presume you, Dark. Emiko will be fine with it. Maybe she just..."  
  
-  
  
"WHAT?!!!!" exclaimed Emiko when Chiharu pushed a button and told her that they brought Hiwatari with, so Emiko got to turn off the traps. "Okay," she finally said in hesitation and opened the door.  
  
"I'm sorry, Mrs. Niwa... to make you busy like this..." said Chiharu very sorry for bringing Hiwatari home.  
  
"Just... don't let him see anything, okay?" said Emiko. "Chiharu, you go watch him. Daisuke and I are going to discuss about the next target."  
  
-  
  
'_Though you're an ice-cold guy... you look so cute and peaceful while you're sleeping, Hiwatari-kun... Now... I should do the homework..._' Chiharu thought while watching the asleep Hiwatari in her bedroom. It's still Wednesday, but she couldn't wait for the next Saturday to come.  
  
She quickly took her math book and opened it. Do a few difficult question and got bored in no time.  
  
"Takizawa-san..?" said a voice weakly.  
  
Chiharu quickly turned her head, facing Hiwatari's. "Great..! You're awake...!"  
  
"How... how did I get here? Is this your house?" asked the boy confusedly.  
  
'_This is the first time I say Hiwatari confused... and he looks so cute!!_' she thought, smiling. She shook her head, "Iiie, this isn't my house, it's Niwas'. Well, you have an anemia, I presume.. and you passed out on the bench today, so Daisuke and I brought you here."  
  
"You live in Niwas' house?"  
  
Chiharu nodded.  
  
The Hikari's descendant stood up, "I'm going home. Thanks for your help, _Chiharu-san_."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
TO BE CONTINUED!!  
  
(A/N: Well, it's faster than the fourth chapter... anyway, thank you for reading my fan fic! I hope you enjoyed it! Review please....) 


	6. Disappeared

DN Angel Fan Fic  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of DN Angel characters except Chiharu Takizawa and Minoru.  
  
Summaries: Daisuke found and injured girl in front of his house and helped her. Meanwhile, Emiko asked her to stay. Suddenly, Hiwatari passed out at school then Chiharu and Daisuke brought him home. Unexpectedly, Hiwatari just called Chiharu by her front name!!  
  
CHAPTER 6  
  
Disappeared  
  
Chiharu was stunned. '_Hiwatari... just called me by my front name? Am I dreaming or something?!_' she thought.  
  
"Thank you, Chiharu-san. I'm going to go home... can you please, open the locked door?" asked Hiwatari with a strange tone... it's warm. _Wow_. He's not the usual Hiwatari. Chiharu just remained silent. She just... stood there, doing absolutely nothing..!  
  
"Chiharu-san? Are you there?" asked Hiwatari, waving his hand right in front of Chiharu's face.  
  
"Huh? Oh yeah.. Do you mind to stay here, Hiwatari-kun? It's almost time for dinner," she said confusedly.  
  
"Satoshi, please."  
  
"Oh. Alright then. Satoshi," she said in a very awkward tone. She blushed brightly and could felt her face grew hotter and hotter... "Um... I'm going to go out for a sec..."  
  
Then, she opened the door.  
  
Kosuke, Emiko, Daiki, and Daisuke suddenly fell in front of her. It seemed like they were listening to them all the time!!  
  
"What are you guys doing here?" asked Chiharu, still in that awkward tone.  
  
"No.... nothing! Absolutely nothing!! I was just going to offer you some tea.. right, Kosuke?" replied Emiko.  
  
"Right.. Yeah.." Kosuke said with sweat drops.  
  
"I'm gonna get the evening paper," murmured Daiki, leaving them.  
  
"Da-i-su-ke?" asked Chiharu with a death glare and a deathly tone.  
  
"I'm here to get Wizz, Chiharu-san!! That's it..!" he replied nervously.  
  
Chiharu sighed. "Fine," she muttered. Then, she went down the stairs. Hiwatari just stayed there, in the room.  
  
-  
  
Emiko gave Hiwatari a bowl full of rice.  
  
He tasted it and said, "Delicious."  
  
"Really?! It's good? Then try this, this, this, and this!!!" said Emiko cheerfully, taking all of the foods on the table to Hiwatari's plate.  
  
Until it was full and high as his head. "But... if this many..." he said with sweat drops.  
  
-  
  
"Hiwatari! Please stay!!" said Chiharu and Daisuke at the same time when Hiwatari was about to leave.  
  
"No... I'd rather just..." avoid the blue-haired guy. He glanced at Chiharu and finally sighed. "Okay. Thanks."  
  
-  
  
When all the people in the house had fallen asleep, Hiwatari silently woke up.  
  
He went to a couch Chiharu was sleeping on and _KISSED_ her (Don't be surprised, it's the story!!) on her cheek.  
  
He put a feather beside Chiharu and another one beside Daisuke. He slept on a different couch from Chiharu.  
  
But before Hiwatari could go, someone was awoke. "Hiwatari-kun...?" she murmured sleepily.  
  
"Chiharu-san?" said the boy in shock. His eyes grew wider.  
  
"Are you willing to go, Hiwatari-k.. no, I mean, Satoshi-kun?" asked Chiharu as she walked nearer Hiwatari.  
  
"I... have to. Goodbye, Chiharu-san.." he replied as he transformed into Krad. But! Before he transformed, he _DID_ kissed Chiharu _ON THE LIPS!!!_ (OH, MY GOD!) (0.0)  
  
And he left (I mean, flew) away from the balcony.  
  
"Satoshi-kun!! Wait!! Don't go!" she screamed to the night sky. But Hiwatari Satoshi had already left.  
  
"Satoshi-kun..." she cried.  
  
After what happened that night, Hiwatari Satoshi never appeared at school ever again.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"That idiot suddenly moved to another school and didn't give us any bye-bye words?! He's so mean as usual!" Saehara muttered at school this morning.  
  
"Chiharu-san? Are... are you alright?" asked Daisuke worriedly. Lately, after Hiwatari left, she seemed less cheerful, and a bit pathetic.  
  
"Hmm? Yeah.. okay. Satoshi did give me a word before he left, Daisuke- kun..." she replied weakly. The redhead boy just stared at her, with curiosity in his eyes. "He said he'll be back again. Soon enough... just... don't know when."  
  
"Chiharu-san..."  
  
"He also left white feathers to both of us, right? It's my fault he left!" she exclaimed. Everybody's attention now centered to Daisuke and herself. "I should... I should... have separated Krad from his bloodlines..." whispered Chiharu again. She cried out.  
  
Daisuke took her on his chest, gave a little glance to Riku and she seemed okay with it. In anyway, Chiharu SEEMED like she's in love with the ice-cold guy, right? There's no way she's gonna move to Daisuke.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Few days after the 'accident', Chiharu finally managed to forgot about Hiwatari's departure. But she's still miss him so much.  
  
"I found a fake notice!!" exclaimed Emiko angrily at house one day.  
  
"Fake notice? What do you mean, Mrs. Niwa?" asked Chiharu politely.  
  
"When I was seeing our new target, Whisper of Memory, I found this!!" she muttered. "It must be from Harada Risa!!"  
  
"Guess she want to see Dark. Calm yourself, Mrs. Niwa."  
  
"What if the reporters see this thing?! Dark image could be ruined!!" she exclaimed again.  
  
"Emiko? Please calm down..." said Kosuke tenderly. She managed to calm down herself.  
  
-  
  
"You actually got a date with Risa tomorrow?!!" shouted Chiharu excitedly. A second later, her mimics changed 180 degrees.  
  
"Chiharu-san... I didn't mean to hurt you... I'm sorry," said the confused redhead boy.  
  
"It's okay. I'm the one who is too sensitive. Er.. I'm going to go upstairs first."  
  
"For what?"  
  
"To help your mother find a perfect outfit for you tomorrow, of course...!" she grinned and ran upstairs.  
  
'_Am I too sensitive? Well, I am a little bit jealous to Daisuke. I had asked Satoshi and said yes... but then, two days after that, he disappeared_.' she thought while running up on the stairs.  
  
She quickly opened the door to enter Emiko's wardrobe and helped her picking up Daisuke's clothing for tomorrow.  
  
"Mrs. Niwa? Um... Can I help you?" asked Chiharu shyly.  
  
"Sure! C'mon in, Chiharu-san!" she took up a long-sleeves T-shirt. "Isn't it great for Daisuke? Give me your truest comment, Chiharu-san."  
  
"Isn't it a bit too 'dark'? I mean... black is okay.. but the date is in the afternoon...! He'll sweat too death if he wears this one," she looked around at the messy room. "Uuu! How about this one? It's cute!"  
  
"Perfect!"  
  
The two women (or girls?) were having fun in the room.  
  
Ring! Ring!  
  
"Yes? Niwa Residence here," answered Emiko. Chiharu and her had picked up the clothes for tomorrow. "Oh? Harada-san? Do you want to speak with Daisuke?"  
  
"Daisuke!! It's Riku!" shouted Chiharu from upstairs. She was still tidying the room.  
  
And he ran in a dash. "Yes?! Yes? Riku-san? What's the matter?" he said in a hurry. "What? Tomorrow? Azumano Joy Land? Ten o'clock? Gulp. Yeah? No! I mean... I can'..." then the phone line is dead.  
  
"What's the matter, Daisuke?" asked Emiko.  
  
"Riku asked him for a date!!" shouted Chiharu again. "At the same time with Dark's date with Risa!!" This girl really knew everything.  
  
"Oh well... gotta select Dark's clothes for tomorrow, Chiharu-san!!" said Emiko excitedly.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Daisuke-kun! Don't forget about the plan, ok?" said Chiharu. She also came to join them, but she's gonna have 'fun' by herself.  
  
"Yeah. I got it, Chiharu-san...! No need to worry. Well, you'd better leave. Riku can be early," replied Daisuke.  
  
"Take care!!" shouted Chiharu while running away from him.  
  
-  
  
'_I hope he's here... Just... it sucks being here alone. The day I waited in excitement... turned out to be the most boring day in my live!!_' Chiharu thought. She was sitting on a bench, watching all the couples, families, that are having fun at the Joy Land. '_Well, I'm the one who's lonely here._..'  
  
"Excuse me? Can I sit here?" asked a voice. It was a man.  
  
Chiharu turned her head and replied quickly, "Yeah... sure."  
  
"So... what're you doing here?" asked the unknown man... no! It's a boy! And looked like he had the same age as Chiharu..! "All on your own?"  
  
"Nothing... just dreaming," she replied with no cheerful in her voice nor her face.  
  
"My name is Minoru. You?"  
  
"Chiharu. Chiharu Takizawa."  
  
"Okay, Takizawa-san. Did you just break up with your boyfriend?"  
  
"No... why ask? It's not your problems anyway..."  
  
"Maybe you should bring your boyfriend here, instead of watching the crowds."  
  
"I... can't."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I can't tell you," she said. A second later, she heard a voice in her ear. She put a little speaker there, Emiko asked it. "Yes?" she replied to the caller.  
  
"Chi-chan!! Risa asked me to watch a movie!! What should I do?" replied the caller. It's Dark, no, _Wizz_ in Dark's appearance.  
  
"Why yes?" asked Minoru confusedly.  
  
"Wait a second," replied Chiharu. She stood up and walked a little further from Minoru.  
  
"Wizz? You should accept it. Pay for it! You have money in your pocket, right? Can you count them?"  
  
"Kyuu..."  
  
"Good. Just watch the movie with her and don't even think of getting back to your real shape. I'm gonna be there in a minute and watch you. Remember! Don't even take a glance at me!"  
  
"Kyuu!!"  
  
And the line was dead.  
  
"My goodness!!" she exclaimed, taking her bag on the bench, ignoring Minoru, and quickly ran to the cinema.  
  
"How am I suppose to get in there?!" she shouted in anger again. The cinema was full of people. And Emiko said, she should spy on Dark and Risa. With Daiki and Eternity (some of you might call her Towa, but I'd rather write Eternity).  
  
Suddenly she saw Daiki and Eternity managed to stumble across the crowds and got into the cinema. '_Thank God..._' Chiharu thought with relieved. She sighed and walked away from the cinema.  
  
"Takizawa-san?" someone called her. It's Minoru.  
  
"Oh. Hi. Sorry I left you like that...." she replied.  
  
"It's okay."  
  
"Anyway... I got to go. Maybe I'll see you next time," she said, right before she disappeared (not go, disappeared!!).  
  
-  
  
She flew (yes, she flew in noon) to the bell tower she first met Satoshi in her real appearance. She sat there, memorizing the memento she'd been through with a boy called Satoshi. She missed him.  
  
"I... love... you..." she whispered to the sky with a tear rolled down her cheek.  
  
Then, she disappeared. Again.  
  
-  
  
Since then, she never appeared at school ever again.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
THE END  
  
(A/N: Sorry... the end is so... 'unfinished'. But I only read the manga and don't watch the anime. So I don't know what happened to Niwa and Hiwatari. Anyway... hope you enjoy my story! I'm writing another one right now... (DN Angel too)... if you want to read it... it's called 'Imagination'. Thank you) 


	7. Just a Bonus

DN Angel Fan Fic  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of DN Angel characters. The other characters that unknown in DN Angel are mine, though.  
  
Summaries:  
  
Sorry. It's just a bonus chappie. NO SUMMARIES!!! Yay..!! (Hahahahaha!!! I'm suck at summaries.)  
  
Okay. So...  
  
"..." for usual dialogues, '...' for thoughts, (...) for Daisuke's thoughts, ((...)) for Dark's thoughts, ... for Hiwatari's thoughts, ... for Krad's thoughts, -...- for doing things, ... for sound effects.  
  
CHAPTER 7  
  
Just a Bonus

Alice : "Why do I even bother to add up a new chapter here anyway?! The story is ENDED." –reading a manga lazily-

Daisuke : "'Cause the end of your story is unclear!! C'mon!!" –showed up a puppy dog eyes-  
  
Alice : "What's YOUR question?"  
  
Hiwatari : "Is Chiharu really in love with me?"  
  
Chiharu : "It's just the story, you baka...!" –hit Hiwatari's head, blushed-  
  
Hiwatari : "Hey!!" –holding his head painfully- "It's unnecessary!"  
  
Krad : You're getting weak, my Satoshi.  
  
Hiwatari : Just shut up!  
  
Alice : "Any other NOT dumb question?"  
  
Risa : "I don't appear to much in your fan fic... why?"  
  
Alice : "It's my fan fic. I write what I want to write."  
  
Dark : ((Is Alice angry or something? She didn't use to be so mean.))  
  
Chiharu : "Hey!! Alice! I just wanna say thank you."  
  
Alice : "For...?"  
  
Chiharu : "Making me the main character in your fan fic."  
  
Alice : "My pleasure. I suppose... you also like the kissing scene with Hiwatari? Ne?"  
  
Riku : "Kissing scene? There is a kissing scene??"  
  
All : -Fall- GEDUBRAKK!!  
  
Riku : "I see..." –sweet drops-  
  
Daisuke : "Why did you end the story?"  
  
Alice : "Too lazy to type, and reviews problem. Sorry. I got bored quite fast."  
  
Risa : -Raised her hand- "Where did you get the inspiration?"  
  
Alice : "Good question. I sometimes dream about you guys and write it down. Immediately. Although it's midnight."  
  
All : 'Wow...'  
  
Chiharu : "Did you dream about me?"  
  
Alice : -nodded-  
  
Chiharu : "Oh yeah, can you change my appearance? I kinda hate my wavy hair."  
  
Alice : "Well... I don't like it very much either. But let's ask everybody!!" –wide grin-  
  
Hiwatari : "Straight hair."  
  
Daisuke : "Wavy hair."  
  
Risa : "Straight hair."  
  
Riku : "Straight hair. It looks better."  
  
Dark : (( Tell them, Daisuke!! I like it wavy!!))  
  
Daisuke : "Dark said he likes wavy."  
  
Krad : You sounded out the first opinion, do you, master?  
  
Hiwatari : Shut up. What's yours?  
  
Krad : Wavy.  
  
Hiwatari : "Krad likes wavy."  
  
All : -The chins fell down-  
  
Alice : "Did you hear that? He just sounded out Krad's opinion!!"  
  
All : "Sugoi..."  
  
Hiwatari : "It's not that big of a deal, guys. So. About the vote?"  
  
Alice : -Slapped her forehead- "Oh yeah!! The vote. So. 3 people like wavy, 3 people like straight. Which one we'll go?"  
  
Chiharu : "Straight!! Please, straight!!"  
  
Daisuke : "It's her hair. Maybe she should decide."  
  
Risa : "Agree."  
  
Alice : "Okay, then!! You have straight hair!!" –somehow changed Chiharu's hair into a straight, better looking hair-  
  
Alice : "Wow. It really looks better."  
  
Risa : "Yeah!! You look like an angel!!"  
  
Krad : She looks just like me. Just the ponytail is missing.  
  
Hiwatari : Don't know why I think this, but... you're kinda right. She's like your twin right now.  
  
Daisuke : "Your hair looks great... but you look just like Krad...! Only the ponytail is missing."  
  
Dark : ((Daisuke!!! You shouldn't say that!! She want to look like Krad, see? She LOVES Krad!!))  
  
Daisuke : (No offense, but she IS in love with Hiwatari.)  
  
Dark : ((So?))  
  
Daisuke : (Well, Hiwatari and Krad are in one body. It's good that she loves both of them, right?)  
  
Dark : ((You're truly naïve and kind, Daisuke. BUT YOU CAN'T ARGUE WITH ME!! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!))  
  
Daisuke : -Shut his ear by his hands-  
  
Alice : -Sweet drops- "Looks like he and Dark are having some arguments."  
  
Chiharu : "Haha..."  
  
Alice : "So. Let's take a picture!! One picture each, okay?" –Took out a camera from her jacket-  
  
Daisuke : "Dark and Krad too?"  
  
Alice : "Of course!! So! You gotta transform after I took your pic and Hiwatari's."  
  
Alice : -Not waiting- "I'll take it NOW!!" –took photos of Daisuke and Hiwatari, and showed it to the others-  
  
Risa : "Wow. It actually looks great...!"  
  
Riku : "Cute!! Can I buy one of these???"  
  
Alice : "Take the photo if you can..!"  
  
Riku : 'Sometimes you're so mean.'  
  
Alice : "Okay!!! You two should transform!!"  
  
Daisuke : "How?"  
  
Alice : -murmured a little, then pulled Chiharu and made her stood right in front of Hiwatari's nose- "Let's have a great kiss now, shall you!! Hiwatari!! Sorry, Chiharu..." –Pushed Chiharu so that she kissed Hiwatari-  
  
Hiwatari : This author knows all about my weakness!! –Transformed to Krad, but still hadn't let go of Chiharu's lips-  
  
Krad : -Finally finished kissing Chiharu- "You're a good kisser. Wanna kiss me again?"  
  
Chiharu : "Not interested right now. The others are watching." –sweet drops-  
  
Krad : -Sweet drops- "Ah. I see."  
  
Alice : "Daisuke!! Do you want me to do it?"  
  
Daisuke : (Do what?)  
  
Dark : ((Put Riku in a position like Chiharu did))  
  
Daisuke : "No! Of course not, Alice-san!!" –sweet drops-  
  
Daisuke : (Dark!! Quick!!) –transformed to Dark-  
  
Dark : "Yapoo!! Finally free!!"  
  
Krad : "You don't have to be so overreacting."  
  
Dark : "Who's the one who had a loonngg, hot, French kiss?"  
  
Krad : "Are you jealous?"  
  
Dark : "A little bit. I can't believe you got a girl like Chiharu."  
  
Daisuke : (So it means you don't like Riku anymore?!)  
  
Dark : ((No offense, Dai-chan. But Krad's kinda right. Chiharu is better than the twins. More mature, hotter, smarter, prettier... she's HOT!!))  
  
Daisuke : (Dark!!)  
  
Dark : ((Why didn't I think of getting her in the first place?))  
  
Chiharu : "Stop thinking about me, you pervert." –still hugging Krad-  
  
Dark : "Per... pervert?!"  
  
Chiharu : "You are, right?"  
  
Daisuke : (You know what, she's right, Dark. You ARE a pervert.)  
  
Dark : ((Just shut up, Daisuke!!))  
  
Alice : "Now! Everybody!! Gather around!! We'll take a picture!!"  
  
Riku : "How about Daisuke, Alice-san?"  
  
Chiharu : "And Satoshi-kun?"  
  
Alice : "We can take their pictures later. Now. In every pose you want..!" –put the camera on her eye-  
  
Alice : "One... two... three!!" CLICK!!  
  
The pose:  
  
Chiharu and Krad : kissing.  
  
Dark : Just a cool pose.  
  
The twins : Hugging each other.  
  
Alice : She's the one who's holding the camera, right?!  
  
-  
  
Riku : "Eeuuhh... Chiharu and Krad were kissing!!"  
  
Alice : "I actually like it very much. They're romantically cute, don't you think?"  
  
Chiharu, Krad : -sweet drops-  
  
Alice : "Chiharu? Can you do it with Hiwatari?"  
  
Chiharu : "What?!"  
  
Krad : You want to do it too, right?  
  
Hiwatari : Whatever you think.  
  
Krad : Then you'd love to.  
  
Krad : "Hiwatari said it's his pleasure."  
  
Chiharu : -Blushed brightly-  
  
Hiwatari : Krad!! I'M REALLY GONNA KILL YOU!!  
  
Krad : -transformed to Hiwatari-  
  
Hiwatari : -Blushed brightly when he saw Chiharu near him- Oh my gosh!  
  
Krad : Nervous, master?  
  
Hiwatari : Get lost.  
  
Dark : ((Euuhh... they've became a couple...!))  
  
Daisuke : (Are you jealous? You keep thinking about Chiharu all the time!!)  
  
Dark : ((Okay, maybe a little.))  
  
Daisuke : (A little?)  
  
Dark : ((OKAY!! A LOT!!))  
  
Daisuke : (She's somebody's gf, Dark. Never try to...)  
  
Dark : -Walked towards Chiharu.- "Hi. You see... I'm.."  
  
Chiharu : -Raised her eyebrows- "Get lost. I have someone already."  
  
Dark : ((Your power is soooo annoying!!))  
  
Chiharu : "But useful. Yeah. Bye-bye." –Walked towards Hiwatari, leaving Dark.-  
  
Daisuke : (See? She dumped you.)  
  
Dark : ((A girl never rejected my flirt before!!! I HAVE to get her....!))  
  
Alice : -Was changing the film in the camera, closed the camera- "Everyone!! C'mon! People, people, people!!"  
  
Alice : -Glanced at Dark- "You!! Dark! Why didn't you transform to Daisuke again?! We'll gonna have a picture of all of us here!!"  
  
Dark : "Do I have to?? I mean, you can put Daisuke's face by a computer or something..."  
  
Alice : "NOW!!"  
  
Dark : -sweet drops- "Okay, okay!" –transformed to Daisuke-  
  
All : -Gathered in one place-  
  
Alice : "In any pose you want..!" –hold the camera- "One... two... three..!" FLASH  
  
The pose:  
  
Chiharu and Hiwatari : Only hugging each other.  
  
Risa, Riku, Daisuke : HUGGING each other, Daisuke looks red.  
  
-  
  
Alice : "Oh... look at this picture..! It's co cute..!"  
  
Krad : You're not as brave as I thought, Satoshi.  
  
Chiharu : "Satoshi-kun! Did Krad...?"  
  
Hiwatari : "You know the rest. Yeah." –smile-  
  
Krad : You're warming up.  
  
Hiwatari : Didn't I say to you to get lost?!  
  
Krad : You did, but I can't.  
  
Hiwatari : Jeez! Just... don't bother us, okay?  
  
Krad : As you wish.  
  
Alice : "Now!! The last question, please!!"  
  
Chiharu : -still hugging Hiwatari, raised her hand- "Oh! I have a question!!"  
  
Alice : "Yeah??"  
  
(Hiwatari was also still hugging Chiharu..!)  
  
Chiharu : "Are you writing another fan fic?"  
  
Alice : -looked surprised- "Yeah. How did you know that?"  
  
Chiharu : "Just guessing."  
  
Hiwatari : "What fan fic?"  
  
Alice : "DN Angel, of course..! I can't leave you guys!!" –puppy dog eyes-  
  
Risa : "Ooh! You're so cute!"  
  
Riku : "Are we going to be there?"  
  
Alice : "Of course!"  
  
Chiharu : "Me too?"  
  
Alice : "I didn't think of putting you in my new fan fic... Sorry... but you can appear as a new comer or something!"  
  
Chiharu : "You don't have to. I'm okay with it."  
  
Alice : "Yeah... I won't write you in my fan fic, but I'll put you in my manga."  
  
Chiharu : "You have a manga?"  
  
Alice : "Still working on it, with my friends."  
  
Chiharu : "I see... Thanks!"  
  
Alice : "No prob! I just love your name!!"  
  
Chiharu : "Hahaha!"  
  
Alice : "Okay. Did you enjoy the bonus chapter? If you not, it's okay. It's just a bonus anyway, filling up my spare time. And one more thing. Do you want Indescribable Adventure! to continue or not? 'Coz if you say yes, I'll type the next chapter. I end the story 'coz I'm feeling no one's reading it!! So far I only get 3 reviews (28 June 2004)."  
  
Daisuke : "Who are you talking to, Alice-san?"  
  
Alice : "The readers."  
  
Daisuke : "I see. And... what's the title of your new DN Angel fan fic?"  
  
Alice : "Imagination."  
  
Riku : "What's it about?"  
  
Alice : "Something about you guys. Now, I have the answer for the first question. Hiwatari?"  
  
Hiwatari : "Yeah?" Did I do something wrong to her?  
  
Krad : Don't think so.  
  
Alice : "Yes. Chiharu IS in love with you."  
  
Chiharu : "ALICE!!!" –Let go of Hiwatari and chased Alice-  
  
Alice : "HEELLLPPP!!!" –ran away in fear-  
  
Daisuke : "Anyway. Thanks for reading Alice's fan fic. We all greatly appreciate it. Oh yeah, please review!!"  
  
Risa : "Any comments, critiques, question, almost anything, will be appreciated. What ever you say in the reviews, just review!"  
  
Riku : "Well, that's it. Sayonara!"  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
You saw what I wrote up there!! Oh yeah, sorry that I ruined the image you were imagining... Krad seemed so cute and adorable in my story... yeah... (o.o);; I like it anyway! Just.... please review...! It's greatly appreciated.


End file.
